paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Lost City
Pups and the Lost City is a mini movie owned by StarsGurl44 and is not to be edited by anyone unless you ether have permission, or are an admin. Berrie always wanted to explore the world she was only a young pup but she still wanted to explore. One day her mom told her a legend about a place called El Dorado. "I-is it real?" asked Berrie straching her head. Her mom laughed "No sweetie, it's just a myth" she said. "Aww" said Berrie "I want to go there, I bet it's made of gold!". Her mom laughed but Berrie didn't pay attention to her mom she was lost in though about the topic of Eldorado. That night, her mom tucked her in to bed "Goodnight sweetie, your father will be home soon and you know how your father gets when he sees you still up past bedtime" she said. "Ok mama" said Berrie making a fake yawn. Her mom gave her a kiss and walked away. Berrie waited hours and hours untill her mom and dad went to sleep then finally it was 4:23 AM and she heard 2 snores from her parents' bedroom. She walked in the other room and seen her mom and dad out cold snoring away. "Ok, 2 out, 1 to go!" said Berrie. She made a move down the hall and put on her coat and boats and walked out with a smile "Now time to find El Dorado" she said with a deep smile on her face. She went down the stairs and walked outside. Nobody was outside but her, not a single soul awake. She walked around town, and all around the world. She went through China, Japan, Russia, Slovakia, Korea, Germany and everyother place in the world. Untill.... "Hey what are you doing out here?" said a voice "I mean you're so tiny and little and you're a child! You should be at your home playing with a toy or somethin." the voice said. "I'm Berrie and it's dark out were I'm from" she said. "But what are you doing you little girl?" asked the voice. "I'm looking for El Dorado!" she shouted. The voice laughed really hard and couldn't stop "Are you a joke?" he asked. "No!" said Berrie "Nobody calls me a 'joke'". The voiced laughed louder "El Dorado doesn't exist! It's a myth, everyone knows that!" he said laughing. Berrie growled and someone walked closer to her "My name is James, sorry about that It was just to funny" said the voice. "Why hello James" said Berrie smiling forgiving him. "But It's made of gold!" said Berrie. Another pup came up to the two pups "Hey back off that's not nice James" said the pup. "Who are you?" asked Berrie. The pup smiled "Oh, i'm Waves" said the pup. "Can you help me?" asked Berrie facing Icee. "Yes" said Waves "I've been there before!". "NONSENCE" yelled James "El Dorado doesn't exist it's a myth!". "No" said Waves pulling out a tablet and showing video footage of El Dorardo. "Well can we go?" asked Berrie. Waves smiled "Of course!" she said "I'll take you!". Berrie smiled and looked at James, he had an angry and unamused llook on his face "Let's just get this over with.." he said. "YAY!" yelled Berrie "Lead us". "Ok" said Waves walked to a bus. "Do we go on the bus?" asked Berrie. "Yes it leads us to El Dorado" said Waves. "Yay... I can't wait to see that it is a fake and prove to you it's phony" Jamessaid with a unamused face. They hopped on the bus and waited hours and hours for the bus to arrive. Finnally the bus took a sharp turn and it made a huge "rrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" sound. then it started to creak and it fully shut down. "Ahhhh man!" said Berrie sighing heavily. Waves smiled "Don't worry" she said pointing to a sign that said ' El Dorado: The gold city ' "Oh my gosh!" shouted Berrie "WE MADE IT". Waves smiled "True!". Berrie got off the bus "See James told you it was real" she said as James looked at her "Wow what a realistic fake" he said then suddenly, all the others laughed "Oh, James what would we do without you?" they said ruffling James' head. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Present gen Category:Stories by StarsGurl44 Category:Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:StarsGirl44's Movie